1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a garnish plate installed to an external surface of a caliper body of a floating type disc brake device used with an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a disc brake device equipped with a caliper body having a base portion which opposes one side surface of a disc rotor rotating together with a wheel and into which a piston is inserted, an arm portion opposing the other side surface of the disc rotor, and a bridge portion extending over the disc rotor to connect the base portion and the arm portion, a pair of pads interposed between the piston and the disc rotor and between the arm portion of the caliper body and the disc rotor, and a caliper bracket slidably supporting the two pads in the axial direction of the disc rotor, wherein the two pads are pressed against the side surfaces of the disc rotor to implement braking. In this disc brake device, the arm portion of the caliper body has a large cutout at the center of the arm portion of the caliper body to permit easier machining of the cylinder into which the piston is inserted (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-282758).
There has been also known a disc brake device in which a garnish plate is secured to the external surface of the arm portion of the caliper body by rivets or screws to cover the cutout part at the center of the arm portion, thereby improving the appearance thereof.
The conventional garnish plate mounting structures require the caliper body be provided with a fixing portion for rivets or screws in order to fix the garnish plate to the caliper body by the rivets or the screws. This means that the garnish plate cannot be installed to a caliper body without the aforesaid fixing portion, posing a problem of poor general versatility.